ASWIND The End Times
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Khalon's age is showing, however Andrew never would have thought Khalon's engine would act like it had been. His engine is dying. Andrew tries to help, but with a special upcoming race, he is forced to let Khalon on his own. Will Khalon's engine ever run again?
1. Chapter 1

Two years had passed since Andrew and Khalon first flew in the Wings Around the Globe. Andrew had realized that he was better at racing than anything, and decided to change himself to a racer. His paint job resembled a Red Tail and WW2 fighter in tribute and he took on racing, getting his engine tuned and right for the job. He traveled to numerous different races across the world, and entered into the WATG again. He became known world-wide and felt happy with himself finally. He had realized that he didn't like fighting much. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Which was fine to Khalon, considering Khalon didn't like fighting much either, unless he had to. See, Andrew had found out Khalon's true past and even his long-lost father, and yes, Khalon hated fighting and hurting others as well, though he was forced to do it.

Now, Andrew seemed to visit Drake more often now, and would insist Khalon come as well so he wouldn't be lonely on the island. They would go to the familiar bar and hang out, and Andrew thought his life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

The wind pushed and grabbed the flames of the fire. The bright color seemed to struggle against the pitch black sky and the rain threatened to take it out. Two Red Tails surrounded closely around the heat, not minding if the flame got a little too close from the wind.

"I don't think I ever witnessed a bad of storm as this in my life." The elder plane of the two stated.

"I really hope it doesn't get worse, Khalon." The other responded.

"Don't worry, Andrew. The waves don't seem too big yet. It's too dark to fly out in this anyways." Khalon said.

About this time, the fire had become so pathetic, Khalon gave up on it and kicked wet sand on it. "I think the best thing we can do right now is just sleep it off til tomorrow." Andrew agreed and followed the other into the old, creaky, wooden hangar. The two managed to squeeze in and shut the door halfway. Andrew tried his best to get sleep despite the hangar threatening to collapse.

* * *

The next morning, Andrew woke up to something extremely cold touching his, landing gear? He opened his eyes and yawned. He looked to the clock on the wall and it read 1:15. Wait, that clock died a long time ago. Andrew finally looked down to see what was touching him and his heart almost stopped. _Water._ It seemed to be foggy outside from what he could see. The water covered the entirety of his tires. He slid the hangar doors open a little more and stuck his nose out. It was raining, and he saw no traces of sand. The water lapped against the wooden hangar and waves poured in once the doors opened.

"Khalon, Khalon! Wake up!" Andrew shrieked, turning around and nudging the older plane hard with his nose. Khalon sputtered awake and looked to Andrew wearily.

"The island is flooded!"

Khalon's eyes widened and looked to the ground, seeing his tires, also, were submerged in the cold water.

They both exited the hangar and the more they went out, the deeper the water became.

"You leave first, and I'll follow." Khalon instructed over the wind. "Keep the direction of the wind in mind and be aware of your speed."

"Are you sure we can even fly in this?" Andrew asked, starting his engine anyways.

"We have no choice, we gotta try. If the water gets higher, we'll be stuck anyways. Make sure the water doesn't get in the way of your blades. Go!" Khalon backed up so Andrew had as much lift off ground as he needed.

Once Andrew started plowing through the water to lift off, Khalon went and started his engine, at least, tried to. All it did was spin and sputter.

"Damn it!" Khalon exclaimed. Andrew had already lifted off.

Khalon, are you okay?" Andrew asked through the radio.

"Don't come back here!" Khalon responded. "Get away from the storm and get help. My damned engine ain't gonna start anytime soon."

"I'll hurry, please take cover." Andrew responded before hurrying off.

Khalon backed up part way in the hangar and continued to try and start his engine, to no avail. It whirred and sputtered and acted like it would start, but then faltered.

Andrew raced through the air and tried to get above the storm so he was out of danger. He couldn't think of anyone else to go to for help but Ryan. He saw California in the horizon and sped up.

"Ryan, Ryan!" Andrew radioed. "Come in, Ryan!"

A second later. "What is it, Andrew? What's wrong?"

"Khalon needs help! His engine won't start and the island is flooding! I'm about 10 minutes away."

"Okay, I'll get a hold of the Coast Guard and be on my way. Stay in the general area and be ready to lead us there."

Before Andrew knew it, he was leading a Coast Guard Jayhawk and boat to Khalon's location. The copter was trained well in bad weather and high winds and was eager to help.

"Khalon, I'm heading back with help. Are you okay still?" Andrew radioed Khalon.

"Yep, perfectly fine. The water rose higher but not too bad." He responded. The connection was full of static. They entered the storm and heavy winds soon enough and the cold rain began to pour. Nothing could shield them however from the red tail Khalon possessed on the island.

The Sikorsky positioned himself over Khalon and dropped a net mechanism with a pitty to hoist Khalon onto the rescue boat. The water had rose to touch the bottoms of Khalon's wings, and the water submerged part of his tail. The only thing Andrew was most concerned about was why his engine failed to start. Once safe on the boat, they hurried out of the storm and back to California, so Ryan could get a better look at Khalon's engine for what was responsible.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see how this engine wouldn't start." Ryan questioned back at the shop. Khalon was drenched in cold water and stood still as Ryan dug through his engine, which was completely dry from any water. Andrew sat back and watched, hopeful it was just a small bug.

Ryan added fresh fluids in case and moved backwards. "Try starting it now."

Khalon started up his engine and it slowly but surely started up roughly and idled. Black smoke shot out from his exhausts and quickly dispersed from the air whipping about from the blades. Ryan motioned for him to cut it.

"I just don't see how it wouldn't start before. Your fluids were just fine. I suspect something may have gotten in to get in the way of the ignition, but it seems fine for the age." Ryan shrugged. "You're welcome to stay here until that storm blows over and everything dries up."

Night came by too fast. Andrew watched the sun set from his spot in Ryan's garage. Khalon was close by.

"I hope your engine doesn't give you anymore trouble." Andrew said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I hope so too, Andrew." Khalon muttered. "I don't know what I'd do if I weren't able to fly."

* * *

The next morning when everyone was awake, Khalon started up his engine first thing. It still started a little rough. Ryan didn't like the sound of it.

"Pull in and let me look at it again for you." he said. Khalon agreed and shut it off. Ryan got to work while Andrew stood by, watching.

"It looks like you're actually running out of oil, which I didn't see yesterday." Ryan grabbed some aviation oil he had on a shelf and made sure Khalon's engine was lubricated well enough with it. "This should last you awhile."

"I wonder if the storm has let up a bit. I don't know how long those storms usually last." Andrew said.

"I have no idea." Ryan replied, closing up Khalon's cowling. "I haven't really seen it on the news."

"We'll just wait one more day." Khalon said. "It ain't gonna disappear overnight."

The next morning, Khalon and Andrew both headed out first thing to check up on the island. Khalon's engine hadn't gave him that much trouble when he started it up, which was relieving for Andrew. The island was damp and debris from the ocean was scattered, but the storm had passed, at least the precipitation of it did. It had still been a bit windy when they arrived, but Khalon landed nonetheless. Andrew helped him clean up a bit and tidy the hangar from when the water flooded the area.

"I just don't understand." Andrew broke the silence. "Was it because Ryan added fresh fluids?"

"I don't know." Khalon admitted. "Honestly, nothing he did really changed how I felt. I felt the same the first time trying my engine and the second time."

Andrew was silent. This situation would not leave him alone. He thought about it constantly as the day went on. It kept bugging him. He decided to find Drake and see what he thought of the situation. He had to vent a little anyways.

* * *

"Man, I don't know." Drake said. They both were sitting at a table. "I'm not an expert with engines."

"It hasn't left my mind since it happened." Andrew said, looking down at the table. "It worries me."

"It did start up though with fresh fluids, right?" He asked. "If it happens again, just make sure fresh fluids are added."

"But we don't know if it's the fluids or if it's something else Ryan did." Andrew stated, recalling what Ryan all did. "The fluids was the last thing he did."

"Hmm." Drake thought. He still hardly had a clue. "I'm lost for words, buddy. Honestly, all I can say is it's because of age. He is getting up there, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but Charles said that his side is known for living a long time. I mean, he's like, what, in his hundreds and still alive?"

"Wait, his engine isn't, right?" Drake asked. This caught Andrew off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Charles's engine is dead." Drake said. "Maybe that's a genetics type of thing. Yeah, Khalon could live for a while, but his engine may die anyways."

Andrew hadn't even thought of genetics in this situation. "You have a point."

"Maybe you should visit Charles sometime and see what he thinks."

* * *

Andrew flew home. He admittedly almost forgot about Charles's engine issue and didn't even think about going to him for his say. It had been too late now anyways to go visit him. He admired the sunset as he flew across the ocean, and spotted a thick shroud of smoke coming from the island. Now, Andrew had witnessed many horrible things from a smoke cloud over the ocean, but this time, he tried to push back his worries for once and just think that it was Khalon with a bonfire.

It was. The fire was ablaze and almost drowned the figure of Khalon out of sight with the color. Andrew landed and rolled up to the warm site to tell Khalon what Drake had told him.

"Drake suggested it could be a heredity thing." Andrew said. "He thought maybe going to your father would give some answers."

"I didn't think of that." Khalon said. "but I ain't flyin' all that way to be told I'm gonna die soon."

"No, we think it's only your engine that will die." Andrew said. "Because it happened with Charles's engine. But I don't know. We should just wait and see if it is just your fluids."


	3. Chapter 3

Later the next day, Andrew was headed out to meet up with Drake, and Khalon decided to follow to see how his engine would hold up. He had felt a small tinge of pain but it eventually started up. They both headed towards California.

"How're you doing, Khalon?" Drake asked when they entered.

"Could be better." Khalon muttered.

"Yeah, Andrew and I were talkin' about that the other day. I just can't wrap my wing around what's going on with your engine."

"I don't know, but it's worryin' me." Khalon said, taking a sip from his drink. "I have had no issues with it until now."

"We need to set up a short date someday where we can head over to Charles and ask him what could be wrong." Andrew said. "Either both of us or just me. It scares me to think that your engine wouldn't last the entire trip."

"I've only been havin' trouble startin' it up. Not flyin'." Khalon reminded him.

"I know." Andrew could only imagine what could happen though. If it died over the ocean? Or on land? He would surely kill himself in the fall.

"Just be careful, man." Drake said. "The last thing I want is my childhood idol to crash suddenly from the air."

That was the last thing Khalon wanted too. He knew he was getting old, but he never thought his engine would fail him completely. It had been so reliable over the years. He took care of it well, except for the times he made bonfires. He supposed he should find a different way of starting a fire next time.

The three decided to try and talk about something more lighthearted. Like Andrew's next race.

"It's in New York." Andrew said. "It's not long, but it could take a few days to go and come back."

"I'm excited for you, buddy." Drake smiled. "If you can beat the Wings Around the Globe, you can beat anything."

"I'm excited for it, but then again, I'm afraid that something is going to happen to Khalon while I'm gone."

"Nothin's gonna happen to me." Khalon chuckled. "I'll be fine. You just focus in that race of yours and everyone will be happy."

* * *

"So, you two together yet?" Khalon asked as they left the bar and prepared to head home.

Andrew halted to a stop. "T-together?"

"Yeah. I don't mean to sound like I'm intruding but I think the dude likes you."

"We're just friends." Andrew scoffed. "He hasn't told me anything."

"Okay, okay. Don't twist yer prop." He smiled. Andrew gave a small smile back as he started his engine. Khalon did his, but he felt that same twinge of pain before it started. Andrew gave a relieved sigh. "Thank god it started." He followed Khalon out into the sky. Khalon again didn't feel anything off while in the air. His engine didn't seem like it struggled, or suffered or anything. The two landed, but Khalon kept his engine running.

Andrew took notice right away he kept it idling. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just, don't wanna turn it off." Khalon admitted. "I don't want it to die."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. Ryan can always fix you again like the first time he looked." Andrew said. "Hopefully it's just a small thing."

"Yeah, I suppose so." He hesitated before shutting his engine off. Seeing Khalon afraid to shut off his own engine in fear it would be the last time it ran made Andrew feel sick.

"Hey, tomorrow, I'll go and check up with your dad, how's that? Maybe he knows something we don't." Andrew suggested.

"Maybe. He has been alive longer than me." Khalon chuckled. "Radio me anything you find though. I really don't wanna be flyin' around, risking my engine if I don't have to."

"I think though, with the fire we make tonight," Andrew started, "we find another way to light it."

"Yeah, I was figurin' that too." Khalon agreed. "I'm too rough on it when I try using my engine."

"We should try the old way they used to do." Andrew smiled and moved himself towards the line of trees. "We build a pit, then we try rubbing two sticks together."

"That's gonna be interesting. I'm all for it."

Two pain staking hours of back and forth struggles and confusion, and the fire had finally started to glow.

"Next time, we buy a lighter." Khalon laughed. "I am not doin' that shit again."

"Agreed." Andrew smiled.

* * *

Sitting silently by the fire made Andrew think of any possibilities that could be wrong with his engine. He was worried about what his dad would say, but he was also worried about what his dad wouldn't _know_. What if Charles didn't know what was wrong? Andrew didn't think he would be able to race well if Charles didn't know what was wrong and Khalon's engine kept him stranded on the island alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Andrew did in the morning was head out to Charles. He couldn't waste no time. He was extremely nervous. His race would be coming up in a few days, and every second went by he became more worried.

Charles was shocked to see Andrew come and visit. Andrew headed into an empty hangar alone with the older plane.

"What can I do for you, my boy?" He asked, settling himself in the corner.

"Khalon has been having some issues with his engine. It has struggled to start up the last few times he tried to fly, and Ryan, my mechanic, couldn't see anything wrong with him."

"Oh, no.." Charles muttered and looked out the hangar door. "I feared for when this might happen."

"What?" Andrew asked. "Please tell me."

"He's followin' right in my tracks. You see, the first time my engine faltered, I felt the worst pain imaginable. It went away shortly as my engine started up, but the next time I went to start it I felt it again. It was worse, my engine was running more slower, more rougher. I felt as if I couldn't get up to speed, it was strugglin'. I felt, the more I rose in the sky, the more altitude I lost. Scary shit right there. I felt as if I would plummet. But now see, the third time, my engine died. While in the air! I crash landed on a coast in Alabama and brought here. Once they fixed up my exterior damage they found I'd never fly again. That was many a year ago. Haven't flown since."

This took Andrew a second to take in. Now he surely couldn't go to his race. Khalon might crash! "Is there a way to fix it?"

"Nope. Not unless you do an engine swap. But at such an old age, why bother?"

"I need to get him out of that island before my race then so he's safer." Andrew muttered. "This is sickening news."

"He's still at that damned island?" Charles asked, raising himself up. "You had better get 'im out of there. If his engine dies there, he will too. Do it soon. If he wastes too much time he might be like me but crash into the water."

"Oh no..." Andrew muttered. "I have to do it today then! He has already flown a few times after it has faltered once."

"Yes. If you can make it, get 'im over here. If not, find different transportation. I'd rather him spend the rest of his life here than somewhere else."

Andrew nodded. " I will. Thank you so much!" Andrew wasted no time in starting his engine and taking off back towards home. He would have to leave for his race that day, and if he could get Khalon off the island that day without an issue, at least back with Ryan, he would feel so much better.

* * *

"Khalon! Khalon!" Andrew called as he landed on the beach of the island. He slowed his engine to a stop and came up to the elder Red Tail who was listening to music.

"What is it? What'd you find?" He asked, stopping his gramophone.

"Your dad says you have to get off this island as soon as possible, your engine is not gonna make it!" Andrew breathed. "He had the same issue as you, and he crashed before finding out his engine was in too rough of shape. This is why he can't fly anymore!"

"If you think I'm gonna leave this place, you are outta yer goddamn mind, Andrew." Khalon said. "This place is my home. I ain't leavin' it for nothing."

"Khalon, you will die here! Would you rather die alone or die with the ones who love you?"

"I'd rather die in a place I feel comfortable." Khalon argued. "My old man may have been stupid in the past, but I am not leavin' this spot."

"Khalon, please! My race is in a few days! If I left and you were in trouble, but your engine went out, I would never forgive myself. Please, you gotta at least try. Charles said we can get your engine swapped if you wanted."

"This engine I have now is gonna be the engine I die with." Khalon stated. "If it goes out, so will I eventually."

Andrew gave a stressed out sigh. "You are so, stubborn and selfish!" He could feel tears coming. How could Khalon want to die alone? There had to have been more in his situation. "I don't want you to die alone. I don't want you to be stranded with no where to go. Just think about how that makes me feel." Andrew wasn't sure if he was even handling this situation right. He knew Khalon though. He knew that Khalon could get stubborn in the worst of times.

"I am stubborn only for me." Khalon growled. "This place has been my home for almost 70 years. I have no intention on leavin' now."

"Then you know I can't force you off then, right?"

"Yep."

"And you know, once I'm gone for my race, you yourself don't want me to leave if you're in trouble, right?"

"Yep. I want you to stay in that race of yours."

Andrew felt heartbroken. He felt as if Khalon didn't even care for himself anymore. That he didn't even care if he died. As long as he was on his island.

"Well, in that case, my race is in a few days. I have to leave today to enter in." Andrew said, hoping that something he said would change the old bird's mind.

"Alright. I'll be rootin' for ya back here on my radio."

Andrew couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could only nod and start his engine again. He couldn't believe Khalon was acting this way.


	5. Chapter 5

As Andrew rose into the air, he felt his tears finally winning. He knew he wouldn't be able to force Khalon off the island. He knew he had no power over him. The only thing he could do, was tell Drake to visit once in a while to make sure he was okay, and hope that he wouldn't need to fly anywhere for the duration of his race.

Drake's first response to Andrew radioing the news was Drake's idea to visit right away. See if he could help Khalon he'd be safer to leave. Andrew wasn't sure what Drake would be able to do, but at that point, he was desperate.

"Hey, Khalon!" Drake said cheerfully as he landed back at the island.

"Lemme guess, Andrew sent ya?" Khalon asked.

"Partially," Drake started as his engines slowed. "he told me to check up on you but never said when to."

"So I'm basically bein' treated as an old guy in a nursing home?"

"No, no.. I mostly came to talk about your situation, I'm curious is all."

"What's there to talk about? My engine's gonna die and I'd have to leave my home." Khalon muttered.

"It seems as if you're one of those guys who doesn't like change." Drake said. "You're worried the outcome of what you do will be worse then what you started with."

"No, I just don't wanna leave my home." Khalon repeated. "There's too many memories here. I been here almost 70 years."

"Now that seems as if you don't want to let go." Drake said. Khalon didn't say anything.

"You know, Khalon, just because you let go of something, doesn't mean you have to forget about it."

"I know." Khalon said softly. "I just don't wanna leave and then find out, I can't come back."

"I understand." Drake nodded. "But Andrew is really concerned for you. He doesn't want you to be alone forever, he wants you to be around the ones who love you. He feels it will be better for you, rather than being so alone. Do you really wanna be alone?"

Khalon already knew the answer. He had to get off the island, but he didn't want to leave. The water calmed him. His music calmed him. "No. No, I don't."

"Does your engine still work? I'd be more than happy to fly with you to Ryan at least."

"I dunno. I'm too afraid to try." Khalon turned to face him.

"You'll never know if you don't." Drake urged.

Khalon took a deep breath. He prepared himself and tried starting his engine. He felt a horrible pain shoot through his nose and winced. His engine made no sign of life. It spun over and over and didn't crank. Khalon felt defeated instantly.

Drake's face shown unimaginable sorrow.

"I'm too late." Khalon muttered. "I failed myself, and Andrew." He slowed it to a stop.

"No, don't say that." Drake shook his nose. "It's not your fault, none of this is. Let me call someone though for help, okay?" Khalon didn't say anything as Drake moved back towards the tree line to avoid noise from the water. Khalon could only look down to the ground. He felt useless now.

* * *

"I have a rescue helicopter and boat on their way to at least take you back to California to Ryan." Drake announced, coming back to Khalon. Drake felt compelled to give Khalon a small reassuring nuzzle seeing Khalon looking so defeated as he did. "Hey, man, everything's gonna be okay. Andrew mentioned about an engine swap, right? Maybe you can get one." Drake turned around to look out at the water for where the rescue crafts would come in to flag them down. Khalon took one look at his busted and worn hangar. He moved his gramophone back into the hangar and before he shut the doors, he looked at the dead clock on the wall. The images of his friend Johnathon. If he was gonna leave, he had to take them with. He was not going to leave his best friend behind.

Khalon took a deep breath. He was not going to give up. That's not how he was brought up. He backed out of his hangar. He had a sick feeling in his tank, but he did it anyways. He tried his engine again. Drake turned around to see Khalon still attempting at what seemed to be an impossible accomplishment. It faltered once more, so Khalon tried again. Drake slowly rolled over to him. Khalon nearly began to cry when his engine cranked and started up. It sounded horrible, but that was enough for Khalon.

Drake couldn't believe his eyes. "I'll call and tell them to give an escort." He smiled widely. Khalon couldn't help by smile back. Khalon took off into the sky first and Drake followed closely behind, shortly meeting up with the rescue team.

Once landed in California, Khalon and Drake immediately went to Ryan for extra help. Khalon hoped getting a quick check up there would last him enough to get back to his dad.

"It looks leak you have a leak somewhere, but I don't know where it's coming from." Ryan said as he dug through the engine. "A leak of what looks to be fuel. I don't know where it's coming from but it's smeared everywhere."

"I don't feel any sort of leak." Khalon admitted.

"I'll make sure you're filled on fresh fluids and get your engine cleaned up a bit so there's no fire possibilities. I'll have you start it up then. I can try to pinpoint the leak then." Khalon nodded.

"Okay, try it." Ryan said. Khalon started his engine and it cranked slowly before coming to life. Ryan kept his cowling cover left off as he inspected the engine. He motioned for Khalon to speed it up and he obeyed. Nothing unusual happened.

"Well, I don't see anything abnormal." Ryan said, carefully shutting his cowling.

"I feel a lot better actually." Khalon commented.

"Are you heading back to your dad's?"

"I guess." Khalon said. "Andrew's in a race right now and he wanted me to be with someone."

"Good. Go there now, keep me up to date okay?" Ryan nodded. "He's in Alabama, right? Your engine should get you there."

"Thanks, what would I do without ya." Khalon smiled.

"Not a lot!" Ryan joked. "Now go! While you can!"

"You want me to come with?" Drake asked.

"Nah, I don't wanna drag you everywhere." Khalon shook his nose. "I feel a bit more confident now. Just make sure you radio Andrew the news. He'll be better hearing it from you."

"That, I can do." Drake smiled. "Stay safe, Khalon. Radio me when you get there!"


	6. Chapter 6

Khalon flew quickly but steadily in the air. He hoped he'd make the flight, and he kept up high in case he had to glide at any point in time, which he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to stay up. He just knew he had to make it there quickly. He could always engine swap and come back to his island, right?

After a scary pit stop for fuel in New Mexico, Khalon went off again, his engine surprisingly holding up. That was one fear he had before leaving. Stopping for fuel. He figured at that point he was well approaching Alabama soon, and lowered into the sky to check his surroundings. He wasn't sure where he was at that point but he knew he wasn't in Alabama yet. He flew a tad bit lower to check out any signs he could see, but saw a huge river instead sprawled across from him.

"Mississippi River." He noted to himself. Almost there. He had enough fuel, and his engine had so far, been running smoothly.

Until he felt intense heat spark up in front of him. Before he knew it, a thick black cloud erupted into his face and he let out a yelp, steadying himself to keep straight. He was loosing altitude as his engine slowed and began to stop. The engine sounded empty and something scraped. He fell fast from the sky and could have sworn he saw flame.

Trees whipped by him suddenly and he braced himself for impact, where ever he was. He felt something sharp nag his underbelly and he crashed onto what felt like long grass. He didn't know, he couldn't see from the smoke whipped in his face. Objects that felt like small tress tore at his wings as he landed. He slid across the grass until something firm stopped him in his tracks. It was a tree. The smoke rose up towards the sky and Khalon could tell where he was. He was surrounded by trees. A small dirt path was near him that led away into the trees. He coughed and didn't even try to pick himself up. He saw no more flames flicker out from his exhausts or cowling and tried to just get a grasp on what happened.

"We have a serious situation located east side." A voice called from the distance. Khalon could hardly pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Crash land from an aircraft. Get over here now!" The voice was closer. Khalon tried to shift himself to see the stranger.

An engine roared up to him. "Hey, calm down now, buddy. You're gonna be okay now."

Khalon felt cold water splash over his hood and gave a sigh. He looked up finally and saw a bright red Jeep standing next to him.

"Help is on the way, sir. Hang in there." He said. The Jeep drove around Khalon to inspect the damage. "Gear not unleashed. Wing damage, apparent belly damage. Bent prop." He said into what seemed to be his radio.

"Kha-Khalon.." Khalon muttered from the grass.

"Pardon?"

"Khalon.." Khalon muttered louder.

"Ah, I'm Kyle." The Jeep nodded. "Where ya headed, Khalon?"

"Alabama." Khalon groaned.

"So close, huh? We'll get ya there in no time though." He then paused. "Good, good. I'll set up a flare." He talked into his radio again. Kyle looked up and in the area he was in, chose a clear path through the trees and shot a flare attached to his rim up into the sky. It was bright red. "I got a copter comin' over to bring you to our main base." He said. "Are you able to get your gear down at all?"

"One seems nonfunctional.." Khalon sputtered as he tried to raise himself. Kyle quickly drove to the side Khalon managed to get off the ground.

"Oh, yeah, it's gone." Kyle noted. He looked up, hearing the copter's blades chopping the air. "Guy's here now anyways. You're safe." Khalon looked up and saw a large helicopter hovering over the clearing in the tops of trees. A pitty came down from a line and Kyle helped him attach Khalon to the line. He was then slowly but surely lifted from the dirt and hung grass and up into the sky, a wing bending downwards in the process.

The helicopter wasted no time in bringing Khalon back to a small base on the edge of the trees Khalon had just landed in. He was lowered slowly near a large garage and he saw Kyle race out from the tree line to head over.

The pitty with the copter placed down aircraft jacks underneath Khalon and he was rested gently on top of them. Two pitties began to work on Khalon's landing gear so they could get him moved inside the garage if needed. Kyle came up to Khalon.

"How you doin' so far, pal?" He asked.

"Not, not so good." Khalon said lowly. He looked down at his hood.

"Ah, don't fret. We'll have you up and running again soon."

"Don't know 'bout that." Khalon said. "I been havin' issues with my engine not functioning properly."

"Don't worry." Kyle tried to act positive. "Our techs are very skilled. They'll figure something out."

Khalon didn't say anything after that. He only hoped this Jeep was right.

* * *

The technicians didn't have a spare landing gear for Khalon, so they hoisted him on top of a rolling jack and carefully pushed him inside the garage, one tire touching the ground. The jack was locked into place and the technicians began to repair Khalon's exterior as well as his engine. Khalon could only do one thing and stand still through it all. He didn't even have the guts to radio Drake. He just stared at his exposed engine and watched the pitties work. What could they accomplish that Ryan couldn't? Could these technicians find the issue of his engine?


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days, and Drake was beyond worried. He didn't want to bother Andrew with any bad news if there were some. He waited days on end for Khalon to radio him. Not one call. He wasn't even sure where Khalon could be out there. He didn't have a tracking device. His radio was also on the fritz every time he tried to contact him. He couldn't sit on the issue any longer though and went to fly out, hoping he would soon be able to get in through to him on his radio.

"Hey, Ryan, keep by the radio for a bit." Drake called in to Ryan. "Khalon is not contacting me that he made it to Alabama and I'm worried. I'm heading out there now."

"You're kidding? I'll be on standby. Hopefully the guy's alright." Ryan radioed back.

Drake continued through the air, continuously trying to radio Khalon. All he got in return was static and that scared him so much. He kept trying to tell himself he was okay but had a difficult time. He soon began to fly over Oklahoma, and continued to try radioing Khalon. But this time he had silence in return. No static or anything. This almost made him faint. He sped up and went lower trying to search anywhere and everywhere below if he could spot him at all. No such luck.

"Khalon, where are you?" Drake nearly screamed into his radio again. He was frantic.

"Agh, geez, kid you don't gotta yell!" a response came in.

Drake almost lost it. "Khalon, what happened to you? Where are you right now?"

"Shit, was my radio out? Sorry, bud, they musta been repairing it."

"'Repairing it'?" Drake asked.

"Ah, long story. I crash landed here in uh, Mississippi? I'm bein' fixed now as we speak. I'm in this park."

"What park? I was so worried about you I started to follow your tracks!"

"Roosevelt Park or somethin'? I dunno this Jeep fella rescued me."

"Okay, I'm almost there now. When you didn't radio me I thought something horrible happened!"

"Hey, Drake. I'm not in Alabama yet. I'm callin' to let ya know I'm somewhere in Mississippi."

If Drake had been there with Khalon, his glare alone would have set him on fire. "Thanks for the info bud."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Drake to land in the park Khalon was at. He quickly hurried in search for the red tail.

"There you are!" Drake breathed as he came up to the garage Khalon was in. At this point, his wings were being fixed and he only have one crumpled wing attached. "Oh my god.."

"Hey, buddy." Khalon said with half a smile.

"What happened? Please tell me."

"Uh, I was okay, but then my engine caught fire or somethin', I dunno. This jeep, Kyle I think? Came to my rescue after I crashed. Here I am."

"Where is this Kyle? I want to talk to him."

"Last I seen him he was in the hangar to the far right." One of the techs said, taking a small break on digging through Khalon's engine.

"Thanks." Drake looked outside and headed there. He passed by a few park aircrafts who had similar paint schemes associated with the park. They had themselves parked outside of hangars as they watched him go by with a small nod and smile. Kyle was in the last hangar, and he was accompanied by a younger red Jeep.

"Hey, are you Kyle?" Drake asked, coming up to him.

"Yeah, I am." Kyle said, rolling up to him. "What'd you need?"

"I'm a friend of Khalon's, the, plane who crashed?"

"Yeah, the red tail! I never seen one up close." He smiled. "He should be fixed in no time."

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Are your tech's able to fix his engine?"

"What's wrong with it? Khalon told me the same thing that it wasn't functioning properly."

"He's been having, life issues with it. His normal mechanic couldn't find anything wrong. I was hoping your guys could find something."

"Well, they haven't complained to me yet." He nodded. "First, let me properly introduce myself here. I'm Kyle, I'm the rescue ranger of this park, and this here is my daughter, Dixie." He motioned a tire to a smaller, darker red Jeep next to him. She gave a small tire wave.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I'm Drake. Khalon was heading to Alabama to meet up with his dad until his engine was sorted out but, he obviously didn't make it."

"Explain to me a bit more about this engine. I'll inform the techs about it." Kyle said, coming forwards.

Drake explained everything to that point, from when Khalon first noticed the pain to the point of now where he was getting fixed. "Ryan said he thought there may be a leak, cause he saw his engine was covered in fuel, but when he started it up, he couldn't find a leak."

"That might be why he crashed, but I don't know what happened at the start, I had just gotten word the location of the crash site. His cowling was smokin' pretty badly, enough to throw water down in fear of spreading fire."

"Yeah, the only thing I can think of is a leak right now." Drake shook his nose. "Everyone who knows him is so worried about him."

"I understand. Let me go inform the techs about what you've said. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need or until Khalon's better." He drove out form the garage, leaving Dixie alone with him.

"Hey, since you may be stayin' a while," She started, heading out towards the exit. "let me show you around the place and introduce you to what we do."

Drake smiled and agreed, following her out of the garage.


	8. Chapter 8

Dixie led him towards the hangars off to the left where two air crafts that Drake passed by before sat. "This place is run by the so called, "Head Ranger", Colton." Dixie explained. "He runs the park side, where we run the rescue side. My father runs the rescue part of it, but Colton is still basically boss of everyone." She led Drake to a large plane and helicopter who were chatting next to each other.

"Mason is the plane, and Christian is the helicopter." Dixie introduced.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Mason asked.

"Not too bad." Drake nodded. "I'm Drake."

"Are you friends with the red tail I rescued?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, by the way."

"It's no problem, that's what we do." He smiled. "Rosholt and Jada should be around here somewhere."

"I believe they went to fix a trail that had gotten dug up." Dixie said. "Arrogant trucks most likely. They should be back soon though. They've been gone a while."

"I think it's a very nice place here." Drake smiled.

"Yeah, my father and I care for it well. We love this place, but Colton can be kind of, too superior."

"Do you think he's busy right now?"

"Not at all." Dixie laughed. "If you would really like to meet him, I can try to bring him over here. His cabin is kind of surrounded by trees."

"If its no trouble." Drake shrugged.

"I'll try." She smiled. "I'll be right back." She drove to the garage that Kyle was in first and Drake went to check up on Khalon. This time, he had both wings fixed. Kyle was talking with one of the technicians.

"Hey, buddy." Drake said. "How's it goin'?"

"I dunno yet." He smiled. "They're tryna figure out still my engine. But my landing gear part should come in tomorrow they said."

"That's some good news." Drake started. "At least you can come out into the sun a little bit."

"I'd rather be up in the air." Khalon said. "But yeah, sun would be good."

"Drake?" A voice called.

"Hold on." Drake backed out from the hangar and was greeted by Dixie.

"He said he'd be on his way. For some reason, he seemed pretty excited to see you. That or, he was so uninterested he had to have a look. We never know with him." She shrugged her tires. "Either way, you're a guest, and he should be polite."

Moments later, a white Tahoe with the same striped paint scheme came out from a trail on the side and came over to Dixie and Drake.

"Is this Drake, young lady?" He asked, coming to a halt.

Dixie only nodded.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Colton said. "I'm the Head Ranger of this park. Will you stay long?"

"As long as until my friend gets fixed." Drake said. "He had a bad crash."

"In my park? Were trees damaged at all? Did Kyle fix them yet?"

"Calm down." Dixie said. "Father has been too busy lately with your rambunctious campers to worry of a few trees."

"Don't you tell me how to do my job now, young lady. Where is Kyle?" Dixie only pointed a tire to the hangar Khalon was in and Colton went straight inside. She shook her hood.

"He's so rude."

* * *

"You had better get out there to make sure those trees are cared for. I cannot risk this forest getting harmed now." Colton said firmly, pulling Kyle away from his techs.

"You're the Head Ranger. That's your job to protect and preserve the park." Kyle stated. "We only rescue."

"Yeah, and rescue trees!" Colton said.

"Alright, once Rosh and Jade come back I'll send them out there." Kyle groaned.

"Good. Have a nice day." Colton nodded and left, heading back down the trail he came from.

Kyle didn't say a word as he went back to talking with the tech.

"Is he always like that?" Drake whispered to Dixie.

She nodded. "He stresses out father so much. But we love what we do so much it would kill him to leave for a few rude words."

"Dix, can you radio for the whereabouts of those UTV's?" Kyle called out and Dixie was quick to listen.

"Yeah, I can." She called. "Excuse me." She told Drake and left for the main garage. Drake went back to Khalon, where his engine was being worked on. Drake saw Khalon's worry through the smile he was given and he returned a sympathetic look. Kyle quickly left the hangar and headed outside.

"That Colton sure is a piece of art." Khalon muttered.

"Yeah, he was kinda rude." Drake agreed. "They say anything though about your engine?"

"Not yet. Kyle just told the techs what you told him. I think they're ordering a few parts right now."

"Hopefully they can do something."

* * *

Once night had come around, Drake stayed in the hangar with Khalon for the night as the place was being closed and locked up for the night. The next morning, Khalon would get his landing gear in and at least something good would come from the mix. That's exactly what happened. Sort of.

Khalon and Drake woke up with a start when a loud bell was being rung throughout the area.

"That doesn't seem good." Drake muttered and lifting up the garage door, letting in dim light. Almost instantly, he was face to face with Kyle, a terrified expression played on his face.

"I need your help, my Dix is gone!"


	9. Chapter 9

ok this is gonna be a kinda squeamish chapter? idk how to say it without giving anything away lmao

* * *

"She's missing?" Drake exclaimed, letting the Jeep into the garage.

"Yeah, I woke up and she was no where it be found. We can't even find her nearby in the park! She never goes somewhere without telling me." Kyle said. He was noticeably stressed out.

"We'll help you find her." Khalon said. "Once I get my landing gear in and installed Drake an' I will help."

"Can you fly?" Drake asked, looking at him.

"Don't think so, but that don't mean I can't look on land." Khalon said.

"I appreciate it you two, I really do. I don't see how she could've gone too far without someone in the park noticing."

"Get your two UTVs on the case too." Drake said. "Rosholt and Jada?"

"Yeah, they're already out lookin'. Once you get that gear installed, Khalon, come to me." Kyle nodded to the war bird and Drake followed him out to help search in the sky.

At this point, the rescue team had been busily going about, getting themselves prepared to take off into the air to search. Drake began to start up his engines to set out in search as well. The air went from engine full to silent as each aircraft took off. The technicians worked fast to piece Khalon back together just enough where he wouldn't risk losing anything on his grounded search.

"If you go through that trail there," Kyle started, pointing a tire towards a larger opening. "the path there should be big enough for you to squeeze in just enough through the woods. I will be nearby if you need me." Kyle and Khalon then split ways, each disappearing into the trees and set search.

* * *

It was a darkened room, chilly, and open. The darker red Jeep slowly rose from unconsciousness and tried to move, however something held her tight and bond to the floor. Dixie tried to make a sound but it was muffled by a thick cloth strapped over her mouth. She began to get a little terrified by being surrounded by darkness. What was in front of her? To the sides? Behind? She didn't know. At any moment, something could jump, and that's what scared her. She tried her best to quietly struggle against whatever held her down, but nothing worked. It was too tight and too stiff.

"I see you're awake." A darkened tone echoed through the room, sending a chill through her. She would have jumped if she wasn't bound to the floor and looked through the darkness for who spoke. Lights suddenly brightened the room and she winced and shut her eyes before trying to focus her eyes on the light. She gasped as she saw the large white Tahoe standing in the doorway, an evil smile playing over his face. She could only stare in horror.

"Hello, young lady. I'm guessing you're wondering what you're doing here." Colton came closer to her and she would have loved to back away. He gently brushed up against her side as he moved around her, making her twitch a little.

"I think you're the most beautiful little thing I ever laid my eyes on. You know that?" He smiled, now next to her side. She couldn't look at him. His actions and tone scared her.

"I want to have a little fun is all." He purred, giving a small kiss to her side. She shut her eyes tightly and gave a small whimper.

"Being the Ranger of an entire park is very, very stressful and full of responsibility." He planted more kisses down her side towards her rear tire. If she could have, she would have kicked him in the bumper.

"I feel like you could help me a little. Release some of this stress." At this point the Tahoe couldn't hold any longer. He mounted her and she let out a muffled scream.

"Shh, baby doll. We can't let anyone know." He gave a small growl. "Of course, I can't trust you. So I'll have to kill you after." He prodded her gently, which made her cry out even more. The way he spoke so calmly without even any bit of concern is his voice petrified her. It was like he had done this numerous times, and was just a normal thing to do on the weekends.

The pain that shot through Dixie was unbearable as he entered in slowly, and tears escaped her eyes instantly. She felt numb, and he was so heavy. He alone would have been able to keep her still. She almost felt claustrophobic where she was now. He began to go in and out, panting deeply as he went. Dixie was trying her hardest to get away, when she obviously couldn't. The pain never ceased. She wanted so desperately to cry out for Kyle.

* * *

"You seein' anything?" Kyle rang out in Khalon's radio.

"Nope. Not a single sign." He replied.

"Hey, did we ever ask if Colton seen anything?" a voice came in on Kyle's radio. It was Rosholt.

"I didn't think of that. Rosh, meet me on the way to his cabin. I'll be there soon." Kyle changed direction and began to scale the park towards Colton's cabin.

Rosholt waited for Kyle before going ahead for anything. Kyle knew he didn't really like Colton, like the rest of the team didn't.

"Colton!" Kyle hit the front door with a tire. "I need your help."

It was that moment when Colton released, and thrust himself forwards into Dixie. She let out a muffled cry, tears staining her sides. Neither one heard Kyle's yell. He pulled out and let out a heavy sigh. The more noise she made, the more chances someone could hear. He pulled in front of her and yanked out the cloth from her mouth. Before she could get in a word to alarm someone nearby, he thrust himself into her mouth. This made her choke and whimper more.

"Shh, we don't want anyone to hear, do we?" He purred, gritting his teeth. "Be a good lil' lady now."

"Colton!" Kyle called out again.

"Do you think he's even here?" Rosholt asked.

"He never does any work, why would he want to leave?" Kyle stated flatly as he moved to peer into a window. Rosholt nodded in agreement.

"Door's open." Kyle looked back at his to see Rosholt disappearing into the cabin. He quickly followed.

"Colton!" Kyle called out again. Lights were on among the place. They knew he had to have been home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shh." Colton hissed to Dixie as he listened to a sudden voice. Dixie whimpered again but was choked off again. "Shut up!"

"There." Kyle whispered, hearing almost a whisper of voices. Rosholt pointed to a door to the side of the main room they were in. Kyle nodded and slowly opened the door, heading down a steep ramp down to what seemed like a basement. There, what Kyle saw, almost shocked him into fainting. The sight of Colton and Dixie. _His daughter_ Dixie.

Colton froze, seeing the two come down to the dim lit room. "Ah, I see you've, been looking for someone."

"Shut your mouth." Kyle growled. "What do you think you are doing to my daughter?"

Before anyone could respond, Dixie bit down on Colton, making him yell. He hit her with a tire upon first reaction and this angered Kyle even more. He shot forwards but the big Tahoe was stronger. Kyle was stopped in his tracks.

"You will regret every single wretched thing you have done." Kyle fumed. Rosholt slowly moved behind the two silently to help Dixie free of her binds.

"You can't overpower me." Colton growled. "And you won't survive any of it!" He forcefully pushed Kyle against the wall using the bull bar in front.

"Daddy!" Dixie cried out as she was free from her ropes.

"Dixie, keep back!" Kyle cried out as he tried to fight against Colton. As much as he didn't want ot be apart of this fight, he also had a hard time watching Kyle struggle. Rosholt skidded forwards and tried to push Colton away from Kyle so Kyle could get out from his position. Colton ended up reversing into Rosholt, in turn, letting Kyle go. His side was horribly crushed in but Kyle paid no mind to it. He leapt forwards and slammed a tire heavily on top of Colton's hood while he was busy with Rosholt. Dixie cowered up in a corner and tried to keep her eyes turned away.

"You two are so pathetic." Colton laughed as he raised a tire to hit Kyle. Kyle, realizing he could damage his winch in the process, quickly released out some line and with a quick movement, strapped his hook to Colton's axle in an attempt to potentially tie him up the same way Dixie was. Colton's tire hit the ground inches from Kyle's fender and with Rosholt's help and with line still being released out slowly, Kyle jumped over the large Tahoe to strap the line over him. Rosholt was amazed at his boss's speed and agility.

This did not work well however, as Colton grinned and wrapped his other free tire around the free line and yanked, pulling Kyle with as his line wasn't loose like a hoist. With a heave, Colton dragged Kyle from his front and whipped him across the room with all his might.

"We need help right now!" Rosholt screamed into his radio.

* * *

Moments later, Mason raced overhead. A heavy load of water crashed down on top of the cabin from an extra storage space he wielded and the top of the cabin was crushed down from the massive weight. Christian hovered overheard, a few pitties being released down by lines. Drake flew by overhead, a concerned look on his face.

Jada burst in through the rubble of the wooden cabin and barged in through the door leading to the basement to help out Rosholt, and to guide the pitties where they needed to go. At this point, Colton was basically crushing Kyle against the wall again, holding him hostage momentarily. Rosholt had been trying all he could to get Colton away.

In a swift move, Jada hooked a line from Christian onto Kyle's winch line that extended over Colton's roof. "Up, now!" She cried into her radio. Christian lifted up slowly, and dragged towards where the door was. He grabbed hold of Kyle before he could get too far and Rosholt tried to help the struggling, battered Jeep to cut his line to free himself.

"Colton, enough!" Kyle cried out and his line snapped from Rosholt's blade. Colton was launched upwards finally and Kyle panted, not moving an inch.

"Get me down from here!" Colton screamed as another line was hooked on from a pitty for stabilization. Christian lifted him away from the general area.

"Daddy!" Once deeming it safe, Dixie hurried to her beaten father, who still hadn't moved since Colton's leaving.

"I'm okay, Dix, I'm, okay." He muttered as he struggled to face towards her. His side was dented in terribly and his axles seemed to also take the brunt of the damage. He wobbled around but stopped to save himself of any further damage and pain. The two Jeeps nuzzled each other lovingly before Kyle was strapped and towed away by both Rosholt and Jada.

Drake landed on the tarmac as Khalon met up, hearing about the news. Kyle was towed into the hangar Khalon was once in for immediate repairs, and Colton was being lowered slowly as officials were called to take him away for further questioning. Dixie was quick to meet up with her father.

"Let me at 'im." Khalon growled after hearing the story from Rosholt. Drake stopped him from doing anything rash. He led him to the hangar Kyle was in.

"You are one foul, sick car." Khalon hissed as he passed Colton by. "You deserve to rot in hell." Colton didn't say a word. He just glared at the war bird.


	11. Chapter 11

Dixie never left Kyle's side as he was repaired, and she slowly began to get the courage to retell the horrible experience to him. He was absolutely outraged, and had every right to be. Colton was brought into custody until further notice.

While the techs were finishing up on Kyle, Drake and Khalon were outside, still chatting about the future of Khalon's engine, which was still incomplete and battered from the crash he witnessed.

 _"Drake? Are you there?"_ A voice rang out from Drake's radio. Drake almost jumped at the sudden voice. It was Andrew.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here." Drake stuttered as Khalon gave him a confused look.

 _"How's Khalon doing? I have been worrying about him nonstop."_

"Um, he, he's doing fine." Drake started, giving Khalon the look of, 'uh oh'. "He's fine, you don't have to worry about him."

 _"When you repeat things you worry me too."_

"Andrew, he's doing alright. To tell you the truth, we are actually on our way to Charles' place now. Just stopped off to, take a quick break."

 _"So his engine is holding up so far?"_

"Yep. You just focus on your race and I'll focus on Khalon. Sound like a plan?"

 _"I guess so. Keep me updated though, alright?"_

"You bet. I hope you win that race." Drake smiled and signed off.

"What'd he say?" Khalon asked.

"He's freaking out right now. I probably shouldn't have lied to him but I also don't want him worrying through that race."

"Technically we are takin' a break though." Khalon said. "I just hope it's not gonna be a long one."

Once Kyle had been fixed, the techs went back to work on Khalon, mostly his engine was a concern now. It had been late at night when a pitty declared something that startled Khalon from the quiet tension.

"The fuel system is shot!" he called, raising up a thin hose. Nothing looked out of the ordinary though.

"Really?" Another asked, coming over.

"Yeah, watch." He connected the hose back and loosened up his fuel injectors. He then had Khalon crank his engine. No fuel squirted out from the injectors.

"Ah, good eye on you." The other smiled. "I'll order new ones right now."

"So, that's the main problem, you think?" Khalon asked.

"Most definitely. I will continue to piece together the engine though as parts get delivered to make sure its nothing else." This was amazing news for Khalon.

"No fuel, no start." Another pitty stated.

"I'm going to check the entire system and make sure that there's nothing out of line with the pump and lines." The first stated. While few pitties worked on Khalon's engine alone, the first lifted Khalon up on higher jacks and began to take apart panels to get to his belly tanks. Khalon felt a spark of hope as they worked.

* * *

Half of the day passed before Khalon finally had every single part put back into his engine bay.

"We're confident, pal." Kyle said, as Khalon got himself ready to start up his engine for the first time after his crash. He took a deep breath and tried to crank his engine to life. It started without an issue. Drake smiled at the older birds happiness at that point.

"It works!" Drake cheered.

"Let's test 'er out before you head off again." Kyle smiled. "I'm very glad we were able to help out." Khalon nodded.

"I don't think I could thank you enough." He smiled.

"Seein' that engine of yours roaring to life is enough thanks." Kyle said. "Now, go test it out!"

Drake followed Khalon into the air. Khalon never felt so better in his life. The wind whipping past and the warm air beating down at him made him feel so happy. He did a victory back flip in the air over the park.

"Let's go and fuel up before we head off to Charles' place." Drake smiled as Khalon leveled out. He agreed.

"I wanna thank y'all so much for helpin' me get back into the air." Khalon said to the team at the park. They were about to leave but Khalon couldn't go just yet.

"No problem, pal." Kyle nodded. "Hope you two get to your dad's place quickly and safely."

"I'm also glad Dixie was saved and wasn't hurt at all." Drake added.

Dixie smiled. "I feel safer without Colton around anymore. He was sent to jail."

"That's amazin' news. Y'all stay safe now." Khalon smiled before starting his engine.

Drake never felt happier seeing how happy Khalon was once in the air. The old warbird dodged a lifetime of sorrow and isolation with the help of the team at Roosevelt State Park. Maybe Khalon's issue was also Charles' issue. That's it!

"That's it!" Drake exclaimed suddenly in the air. Khalon would've jumped if on land.

"What?" He asked.

"Charles! Maybe his fuel system is bad too! Like yours! I doubt technology was very good back then."

"Drake, yer a damn genius. Let's hurry." Khalon sped up in the air and Drake followed closely.

* * *

"Hey, dad!" Khalon called out after landing on the familiar, weeded runway.

"Andrew? You're back?" Charles asked, coming out from a run down hangar. "Your engine's okay?"

"Pops, I got a lot to explain to ya." Khalon smiled. "You may just fly once more."

Sooner than later, Charles was up on aircraft jacks, pitties setting work to his underside and engine. Khalon watched intently, seeing they took apart everything the pitties back in Mississippi took apart on himself. He gave his father a hopeful look, who in return gave his son a small smile. Perhaps one of the oldest planes in history was about to fly once more.

"Charlie, I think this is it." A pitty smiled to the old bird once let down. "Once your tires are pumped, I think you have a chance. This is the solution."

"Lemme just add in fresh fluids. You're engine's been dormant for too long." Another pitty said. The first nodded.

"Good idea."

There he sat. His engine tuned, fuel system hopefully fixed, tires full of air, at the end of the runway. Khalon sat next to his father, a hopeful smile on his face.

"After you." He said. Charles looked at him and cranked is engine. It whirred and sputtered almost defeatedly until it caught on, and with a cloud of darkened smoke, sputtered alive. Charles looked down at his own cowling in astonishment.

"Let's go for a spin, huh?" Khalon smiled, starting his own. "Remember how to fly?" Charles gave him a look, perking up.

"Boy, you ain't seen nothin' yet." Charles challenged and released his brakes. It was almost as if the lion was let from his cage. Charles shot down the runway and soared into the air. Khalon chuckled and followed him. He was almost amazed at his father's speed and full on attention at what his engine could do. He was fearless.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Drake, are you there?"_ A voice came into Drake's radio.

"Yeah, I'm here." Drake said. "Andrew, you are not going to believe this."

" _What? What happened?"_

"Khalon got his engine permanently fixed! It was just a fuel system. The same problem happened to Charles and now he can fly again too!"

" _Drake, that is exactly what I wanted to hear right now."_

Drake hesitated. "Andrew, that sounded like sarcasm. Is everything alright?"

 _"Yes, uh no, I'm, kinda in a pickle right now. I have a bit of a tussle if you will with another racer and, I don't think I'll be able to finish the race."_ Andrew's voice got softer and softer as he spoke.

"Andrew, I'll be right there. Hang on." Drake said quickly and signed off. He started up his engines.

"What's up?" Khalon asked, seeing Drake's expression. "Was that Andrew?"

"Yeah, something's wrong. I need to see him." He muttered and took off down the runway.

Khalon looked to Charles. "You up to travel?"

* * *

"Oh my gosh..." Drake whispered to himself as he entered the emergency hangar. There was Andrew, lifted up on two aircraft jacks, one under a bent and tattered wing, and the other under his belly. One landing gear looked to be a bit bent up as the other was on the ground. He smiled sheepishly when they entered.

"Hey guys.."

"Andrew, what happened to you?" Drake breathed.

"Um, I had a bit of a fight with a racer, he pushed into me and I, crashed."

"Oh no.."

"There a way to help you get fixed sooner? So you can get back out there?" Khalon asked.

"No, they don't have my parts. I've been here since yesterday. Everyone left already." Andrew looked down to the ground. Drake felt compelled to give him a comforting nuzzle.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Don't worry. There's more races to attend." Drake reassured.

"I guess so." Andrew looked to the ground. "But I'm really glad you and Charles are able to fly again." He looked to Khalon.

"Don't worry 'bout us." Khalon said. "Let's worry 'bout you gettin' to fly again. You deserve it most."

Khalon and Charles left the hangar to give them some privacy.

"I wish I knew the plane who did that. I'll tear him wing by wing." Khalon growled. "That kid don't deserve this shit."

"No one deserves that." Charles sighed. "Probably just another jealous racer who want's first place."

"Yeah." Khalon muttered. "I hope the dude crashes before he wins."

Few days went by and Andrew was soon enough fixed. His mood wasn't however.

"Hey, how about we go to the bar tonight?" Drake asked, seeing Andrew's face.

"The bar? Sure. We can bring Charles along with too." Andrew perked up a little.

"Well, no, I kinda meant, just, you and me."

"Just us?"

"Yeah, to, ya'know, hang out a little."

"Um, sure. I'm okay with that."

"Great. I'll see you at 8." Drake smiled and gave him a wink before starting his engines and flying off.

Andrew watched after him. Realization kicked in. "Did, did he just ask me on a date?"

Khalon and Charles looked at each other. "Yep." They said in unison.

"We oughta get you cleaned up." Charles smiled. "Get you lookin' sharp for that young fella."

"You bet." Khalon added. "Can't go lookin' all dusty like that." The three started their engines and soared into the sky.

* * *

"You look, amazing." Drake smiled warmly as Andrew came into the bar and ordered a drink.

"Oh, thanks. You look great too." Andrew smiled a little, completely caught off guard.

"I'm sorry if this is like a, last minute thing," Drake started. "but I just couldn't help it anymore. I really, really like you, Andrew."

This made Andrew blush. "R-really? I mean, I guess I should've known." He gave a small laugh. "I like you too, Drake."

Drake smiled. "You're so cute when you blush." He smiled at the look on Andrew's face. "After this we should take a small night flight. We rarely ever do and the lights in this town are amazing at night."

"S-sure, I'd love that." Andrew smiled.

After the drinks, Andrew followed Drake outside. Drake started up his engines and stole a sneaky kiss to Andrew's fuselage before taking off down the road. Andrew hesitated but quickly followed after, feeling himself heat up. They both soared into the night sky.

* * *

Okay, well, this is the last chapter. I ended up accidentally deleting this chapter so had to retype it. Kill me lol

But don't worry. The next and final story with these famous birds will continue to be full of feels and heartbreak, but good moments.


End file.
